Mine
by MissSparrow101
Summary: She was wounded and alone in that destroyed building. While she had no idea, he instantly knew she was his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I remembered a hard blow, a very loud boom and then there was nothing. Don't get me wrong, I still knew who I was, but I couldn't remember why I was here in this old building, that was falling apart. I didn't remember how I had gotten here, or why everything was ruined. I sat in a destroyed room. All the furniture had been blown to pieces, even the door was gone. It looked like what could have been a store, or something big.

I tried to stand, but my body was sore. My legs hurt and when I felt my head I just knew I had hit my head against something. I winced and let myself sink on the floor once more. Maybe I needed to rest a little more. Yes that sounded right. It was not like someone would see me here, or would want me gone anyway.

For a while I studied my hands, which were bloody and scraped. They stung a bit, but not as bad as the rest of my body. I wondered how the hell I was going to get out of here, just when I heard voices. Male voices. One of them sounded deep, low. It made me shudder even though I made no attempt to run or hide. I simply couldn't.

'Look here, look what we found!' That was another voice, much lighter, and higher than the first. I watched how 2 men came closer towards me. One very thin, and not very notable. The other one was. He was larger than the first, much broader and very muscular. I tried to sit up straight but even that was a hard task.

'She's hurt, I think.' The thin one said. The other remained silent, but his eyes were glued to me. It seemed like he took his time, like he was not sure if he knew me, or not. I was sure I didn't knew him. I would have remembered someone like him.

'What about some fun then? It's not like she's able to run and tell,' the thin one said, a very large grin on his face. It scared me. Somewhere in my mind I had thought they would help me, rescue me. What a silly thought. I was hurt, badly. I was going to die here. Today.

'Stay – Stay away from me,' I managed to get out of my lungs. It hurt to speak, but I wasn't going to let them have me without any fight.

I watched how the thin one took a step in my direction, while the other guy kept his eyes on me. I noticed how his look had intensified. He cocked his head to the side, and it was then that I noticed his eyes were silver. How could that be?

He seemed to have made a decision as he suddenly broke eye contact en turned to the other guy. It happened fast. He brought his hand towards the thin man's neck and broke it. Just like that. He then took his time turning himself towards me, but once he did he walked closer until he kneeled before me.

I tried to move away, but to no use. I winced and stilled once his hand was on my cheek, his eyes looking straight into mine.

'Mine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I swallowed slowly, afraid of the man before me. I just watched him kill a man. Like it was nothing. His gaze got mine captured still. However the easiest way for me would have been to look way, I didn't dared to. I didn't knew why though.

I, once again, tried to move myself a little, but it hurt too much to get up. The man watched me with great interest before he halted my actions en gently took my scratched hand in his.

'What's your name,' he asked, while tracing the cuts all over my fingers. I involuntarily shuddered by hearing his deep voice again. Who was this man?

'Mia, I – I mean, my name is Mia,' I stuttered, feeling myself blush because of his closeness. His mouth formed a small smile, like he preferred my name.

'Beautiful,' he only said, giving me goose bumps all over my arms.

A loud bang was heard, when probably another part of the building crashed down. He slowly released my hand, before he stood and bent over to pick me up. I tensed and moved a little backwards, wincing from the pain I was causing myself.

'We need to leave,' he simply stated, before he once again kneeled and let his hands feel my legs. I didn't liked the fact he was touching me so much, but it seemed he was trying to find broken bones.

He didn't spoke during feeling me up, but once he finished he again moved to pick me up, only this time, he did. I winced a lot more than before, for all my muscles were protesting. My legs and my arms were so sore, I wondered what had happened. Why didn't I remember?

'Close your eyes,' he said while he carried me from the room. I wondered why. He stepped outside, and then I saw. Before us lay a destroyed city. Every single house, shop and even the road was completely broken down.

'What happened?' I asked, when I noticed bodies all around us. His eyes met mine briefly.

'Close your eyes,' he repeated softer than before, before he made his way out of the building we had been in. I felt tears coming, thinking about the people I loved, would they be gone too?

He kept a steady pace, even with me in his arms. We soon left the city behind us, walking into a green field. I saw no houses, not even sheds to hide in. But he kept walking. He not once complained or stopped to rest. I was leaning against his chest, a very broad one. I wondered if he was some sort of army man. His head was bold, very manly. But his eyes were the most obvious about him. Why were they silver colored? Was that even possible for a human being?

After what seemed more than hours we entered a forest. I was just wondering how long we would keep going until a small farm doomed from between the trees. He walked towards it, gently placing me on the porch, before he went to enter the house. I sat up straight, biting through my pain.

I watched him walk through the rooms, checking each and every one of them.

When he returned he walked right up to me, to gently carry me inside. I saw the place was probably abandoned, but the furniture was still there. An old sofa, and some chairs, even a dinner table with chairs. He walked me into the only bedroom the house had, and placed me on the bed.

'What has happened out there?' I asked him, hoping, praying for an answer. He met my eyes, but remained silent. I was starting to get very uneasy with him not answering me. Why had he taken me with him in the first place? I then remembered his first word towards me. "Mine" What did he meant with that anyway?

'Please speak to me, 'I then pleaded, tears once more rolling from my eyes. I saw how his whole demeanor changed, like he didn't liked to see me in pain. Why would he care about me?

'You are wounded. I will have to undress you to treat your wounds,' he said, his eyes watching me to see my reaction.

'I don't want you to touch me. Just- just let me be,' I softly cried. I couldn't even turn myself around, or walk away. How pathetic was that?

He took a step closer and took my face in his hands, his eyes right before mine. He studied me a minute before he spoke.

'You're mine to take care of. It was not a question.' He started pulling my sweater off, my pain to his advantage. I wanted to move as little as possible, so I complied, while crying softly. He also took my t-shirt off, leaving me in my jeans and bra. I felt naked and afraid. What if I couldn't trust this guy? And why did he kept saying I was his?

He gently felt my arms, my sides, and finally my chest. I saw I was black and blue, but there was no blood to be seen, to my great relief.

'Bruises,' he stated, before he pushed me flat on my back and unzipped my jeans. On this point I started to get nervous, he didn't even seemed to notice. He first took my shoes off, before he pulled my jeans from my legs.

I couldn't help but back away, using my arms to pull myself higher on the bed. He chuckled shortly, before he pulled my back by my ankle. I winced loudly.

'We're not done yet angel.' I stilled at his pet name for me. He gently touched my legs again, feeling my bones. He took his time with my knees and ankles before he released me.

'Nothing broken, but you're very bruised.' I just nodded. What did he want me to say? I was laying on a bed, before a very big, muscled, impressive man that had just undressed and touched me.

'Who- who are you?' I than dared to asked. He cocked his head to the side and watched me closely with this silver eyes.

'I'm Riddick.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I did not reply. I knew no one who was named Riddick. Why was he acting like he did know me?

'Why do you keep calling me yours?' I softly asked, placing my arms over my chest to shield myself from this man. I kept myself from wincing put I couldn't help but grind my teeth. He smiled, before he sat down on the bed next to me.

'Because you are,' his words scared me, but the way he was eyeing me up and down completely terrified me. I felt tears burning in my already tired and red eyes. He saw it too, bringing his hand towards my cheek and wiping a tear away.

'Don't- don't hurt me,' I softly cried. My vision blurred, but I saw him moving closer.

'You need to rest.' He pulled the blankets from the bed moving me so he could tuck me in. I still could not comprehend what was happening. Why was I his?

'Are you going to leave me here?' I asked when he stood from the bed. He bowed over my small form and kissed my forehead.

'Never.'

However I planned on staying awake, I woke to find myself in the same bed from my dream. But I ten saw the room was not destroyed, and there was still a roof above my head. I sat up straight, wincing from the pain in my body. It was not like it felt wounded, more like muscular pains, all through my body.

'You should sleep some more,' Came a gruff, deep voice from the corner of the room. I quickly turned my head, watching how Riddick stalked upon me from his chair.

'I don't want to,' I said stubbornly. I swallowed the rest of the words I wanted to say when I watched Riddick with big eyes. What did he want with me?

'How is your pain?' he asked, while he sat down next to me on the bed.

'Still there,' I replied softly, while watching everywhere but into his eyes. However it seemed to work, I could not ignore his body, next to mine on the bed.

'Please tell me what happened out there,' I forced myself to say. I needed to know. I wanted to know. He was close, my eyes slowly meeting his silver ones.

'No.' He said it like it was not even negotiable. I took a deep breath and thought about how I could make him tell me. I was sure he knew what had happened. He was in the mess!

'Why? I need to know,' I said, fighting my tears again. He brought his hand to my face and gently stroke my cheek.

'You should rest some more, now is not the time for it,' his voice, ever so deep, made me shiver. He pulled his hand back, but did not move from his spot on the bed.

'I don't want to rest anymore, I want you to tell me what happened to the world,' I said. His face got a little harder, his gaze sharper.

'I will not repeat myself. Lie down and rest, I will join you soon.' With those words he stood and left the room. I swallowed and lied back down. His last words haunted my mind. Why did this man claimed me as his? I didn't even knew him. I was getting more and more nervous, waiting anxiously for him to join me in bed, like he had said.

It took him almost fifteen minutes, but then he came walking into the bedroom, his eyes fixated on me the entire time. Even when he removed his cargo pants and shirt, his eyes were glued to mine. When I saw he was not even wearing anything underneath his pants, I quickly closed my eyes and pulled the blanket up to my chin. His chuckle haunted my ears, as I felt the bed dip when he sat down. He made himself comfortable under the blankets. For a moment I thought he would just lay beside me, not touch me at all. That was until I felt one of his hands on my stomach. He gently forced me on my side and then snuggled up behind me. I kept myself from wincing and crying when I felt his member stiff and hard against my bum.

'Now you should be able to sleep, my little angel.' I shivered at his words. Why did he call me like that? I shivered some more when I felt him roam his hands over my side and then over my chest. I was glad I was wearing a bra and panties, but I also knew they would not stop him if he wanted to take me.

'So beautiful, so soft. All mine,' he murmured while he kissed my neck and let his fingers slip into my panties. He was just testing the waters, teasing the elastic band around my body. When I stilled, he removed his fingers from my panties and let them wonder between my legs. I closed my legs as tight as I could, but the ignored that all together. He rubbed on my crotch and licked my ear, while I felt him move against my back side. I prayed he was not going to rape me, but when he started rubbing me harder, moaning loudly, I feared for the worst.

'I will take care of you, like a good mate should.' I shivered some more at his words and tried to move away, but his grip was like iron.

'Don't.' his voice was like thunder, deep and hard. I stilled, tears finally escaping my eyes.

'Please,' I softly cried, feeing how he flexed his arms around me, bringing me even closer, more tight against his chest.

'You should not worry, I will be gentle.' He then kissed my neck and moved down on my body, kissing his way down to my bra. I felt how he pushed me on my back, his body shielding mine, hard and heavy.

'No please, I don't-!' I started to panic and talk a little louder, seeing how he turned and kissed my lips with so much lust I panicked even more. He deepened the kiss and demanded entrance instantly. He bit my lower lip, making me gasp and allowing him access.

I had closed my eyes but still felt his every move. While he kissed me, one of his hands fumbled with the straps from my bra and moved them down my arms. He then cupped my breasts from it, and stroke my hard nipples.

'You have no idea what you do to me,' he said, when he finally released my lips and watched me with hungry eyes. I was completely terrified and had no idea how to stop this.

'Don't hurt me,' I softly cried, closing my eyes. It seemed to stop him. Even for a second. He released my breast and brought both hands to my face, holding me.

'I will be gentle,' he said again, as if that could comfort me. I opened my eyes again and found his, right before me. I shook my head when I saw how lust was still written in his eyes.

'No, please no,' I begged, hoping to stop him before it was too late. He kissed me softly, then turning me on the bed, and forcing me on my knees.

I shivered uncontrollably now and tried to focus on anything but being here with this man. I felt how he undid my bra and tossed it away. His hand cupped my breasts briefly before he let his hands roam my backside and pulling my panties down my legs.

He forced my legs a little wider and then for a moment, noting happened. I almost sighed in relief until I felt something wet and soft touch me between my legs. I realized it was his tongue when he delved it deep into my core. I shivered and despite my fear I enjoyed the feeling of his licks. He suckled on my clit and then licked me deeply again. I shuddered and almost collapsed on the bed, but he kept his hands on my hips, keeping me in place.

'Delicious,' he said, before licking me again. I wondered why he wanted to even do this to me, I thought it had to be disgusting for him. He could just rape me and get this over with. But he didn't. He seemed to enjoy it, taking his time in tasting me and teasing my little bundle of nerves. I then felt something stiffer enter me. I was afraid he was finally done with teasing me and was ready to take me hard, but I then realized it was too small to be his member. He slowly stretched his finger inside of me, using my lubricant to ease my discomfort. He seemed to feel me up, not in a hurry at all. When I again felt his tongue I shuddered hard.

'So tight, such a beautiful virgin,' he murmured when he released me again and turned me on my back once more. I was disorientated beyond belief. Was he going to rape me or not?

He was towering over me, his member rock hard on my belly. I swallowed when I saw his seize, as big as the man himself. It would never fit, not ever. He chuckled when he followed my gaze, taking himself in his hand and stroking twice.

'Before our mating I will please you properly, don't worry.' I swallowed at those words. Mating? He let his hand move between my legs, wetting a finger before he slowly inserted it. I felt no pain, just intrusion. He kept looking me in the eyes while he pumped me slowly, almost tenderly. He then added a finger, at which I winced. It was not even really painful just uncomfortable.

'Open yourself for me, widen your legs.' I did as he said, not wanting to be in any more pain. I opened my legs as far as I could, feeling how he moved his fingers even deeper inside of me.

'Stop, stop please,' I tried again. But he steadily worked me.

'No, you need to wear my scent. My seed. I will be gentle. But it must be done. You will be my mate after we consummate our bonding tonight.' Those words frightened me even more. Why did he say that?

**Sooo should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

'Bonding?' I asked terrified. I saw his face, his eyes never leaving mine. It made me even more scared.

'After our mating, when I have claimed you fully, no one will make the mistake of taking you from me. Never. Do you understand?' he said, while he slowly removed his fingers and placed the tip of himself against my trembling opening. I shook my head. I didn't understood anything of what was happening here. I didn't want any of this.

'Please don't do this, please don't!' I begged him, tears rolling over my cheeks. I heard him sigh and then felt his lips on mine once more. I was so scared he would just thrust himself inside, that I almost kissed him back. Almost.

'You are made for me. I knew it the instant I watched you in that building. I felt our bond. You belong to me, as I belong to you.' Those words did nothing for my comfort, I just panicked more.

'What are you?' I than asked, needing this little bit of information, just to keep sane.

'A furyan, an Alpha,' he responded, before he very gently started probing me with his cock. He was still pleasing me, not really entering me, but I feared for it every time he touched me.

'You are so small and fragile, so tight,' he hummed. I swallowed. That did not sound like a good thing.

'You can just let me go, I won't tell anyone. I promise! I swear it!' I desperately said. His chuckle haunted my ears.

'You are mine. Forever.' He stimulated my clit and probed me a little deeper, still not entering really. It was driving me mad with fright.

'You're too big, you'll break me!' I then tried. Was he blind or something?

'You're a grown woman. Young, yes, but your body will adjust to me. Keep your legs open.' I shuddered and trembled all over. He removed himself completely and turned me on my belly once more, when I kept shivering.

'Up,' he said, pulling my hips in the air. He made me open my legs a s wide as I could before he licked me once more. I wondered why he had made me turn until I felt his mouth once more, using his fingers to stretch me and his tongue to make me come. He was skilled, I gave him that. Even though I fought against it, I climaxed against his mouth, feeling his tongue licking me very deep. I shuddered and tried to move away when I felt something bigger enter me slowly.

'Now, keep that pretty tight cunt open for me, 'he said, very, very slowly pushing himself in. I immediately felt so stretched and was relieved when he stopped halfway. Until he made a sharp move forward and I cried out. It hurt so much! I knew he had ripped me, it stung so badly!

He kept still and softly rubbed my clit while he kissed my neck and muttered soft words I didn't even understood at that moment. All I could think about was how deep he was inside of me and how much it hurt. I cried softly, louder when he pulled himself almost all the way out before he slid back in.

'So tight, so perfect. My little virgin mate, kept yourself pure for me,' he said his low voice somehow helping me to lubricate for his enormous member.

He moaned against the back of my head, still very slowly making me his. I heard the wet sound every time he entered me, and the soft sound of my own crying. Even after a little while it hurt, especially when he moved a little deeper and a little harder. I tried to push him away, keeping him from going even deeper, but he grabbed my hands.

'Almost- done, need to fill you, almost done.' I didn't understood his words until I felt his shuddering body behind me and him release something warm inside of me. I noticed how he softened inside of me, but he did not pull himself out. I moved a little, hoping he would remove himself, but he didn't.

'Now sleep, my little mate. We will remain like this, my seed deep inside of you,' he said, pulling me to his chest and making himself comfortable. It stung terribly between my legs and I wondered how I could ever seep like this, but he didn't not seemed to have a problem with it. Within minutes I heard him snore softly, while I lay there, crying.

After an hour or so I woke him with my wincing, when he suddenly became hard once more, hurting me from the inside.

'What is it my mate?' he asked. I sobbed softly, asking him to be merciful and not take me again. He very slowly slid himself from within me and kissed my tears away.

'You will heal, everything will be fine. Try to sleep my angel. Tomorrow we will clean you properly.' He pulled me close once more, but allowed me to not enter me again. It was a long night, but somewhere In the middle of it I fell asleep.

The next morning I was shocked to see all the blood on the sheets. Riddick watched proudly at it, for it was proof I had been a true virgin. I had no clue why he found that so important. I noticed he was hard again, as he walked around the bed, his cock bloody.

'I will never get enough of you, I can promise you that,' he said, watching me with hunger in his eyes. He softened his look when he saw my scared face.

'Don't fret, I will allow you to heal, my angel. I will not take you now, but I will clean you.' He made me sit on the side of the bed, with wide open legs. With a wet cloth he very gently cleaned me. He took his time, watching me closely and every now and then glancing towards my naked chest.

'How come you were still untouched, at this age, being so beautiful?' he then suddenly asked. His eyes bore into mine, scaring me once more.

'I- I never had a boyfriend, 'I hammered. He smiled approvingly. After he had cleaned me to his liking he made me lie on the bed before he returned with some oil what he used to rub into my sore muscles. When I thought he was done he slipped his oily fingers inside of me.

'What are you doing?' I asked, not sure I wanted him to put that into me.

'You will be sore, this will help. Relax your muscles.' I tried but it was hard. I was so scared he would take me again. He chuckled and stimulated my clit before he placed more of the oil between my legs and inside of me when I climaxed and relaxed under his touch.

'Remind me to use this next time, it will make it more comfortable for you to take me in,' he said, putting the oil away.

He then ordered me to sleep some, while he would find us something to eat. I had not to be told twice. I was exhausted and before he even left the room, I was sound asleep.

**There you go. I do want some ideas and fantasies for Riddick and Mia before I update again… Muahaha**


End file.
